


Quando il momento si avvicina

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Seb, pre season
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Ormai siamo agli sgoccioli, il momento di rivedersi si avvicina, ma si avvicina anche quello di cominciare il campionato e di svelare le verità nascoste. Seb è un po' nervoso e suscettibile.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 5





	Quando il momento si avvicina

**Author's Note:**

> siamo durante i test al circuito del Mugello, perciò poco prima dell’inizio del campionato in Austria. La fic è dal pov di Seb. Quando l’ho scritta ancora non sapevo la verità su come erano andate le cose fra lui e Binotto, ho un pochino corretto a posteriori. Seguendo Lewis mi sono accorta che era molto accanito contro la gente che aveva voce ma che non la usava, ovvero contro i personaggi famosi che non si sono mai schierati. Ho pensato che in quel momento Seb potesse rimanere ferito da questo in qualche modo, specie alla luce di quel che ha fatto al primo GP di stagione. Voglio dire, lui sta zitto e sembra non gliene freghi molto, ma in realtà gli importa eccome. Nell’ultimo pezzo c’è anche Charles. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

# QUANDO IL MOMENTO SI AVVICINA 

#  [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb708.jpg)

/Seb/

All’ennesima storia che pubblica lo chiamo seccato ed esasperato.   
Lewis risponde ed ha un tono piuttosto normale nel sentirmi, ma io parto in quarta deciso.   
\- Lewis, tu sai che ti amo, vero? - Lui spaesato e preso in contropiede risponde cauto:   
\- Certo che lo so... che succede? -   
\- Hai mai dei dubbi sul fatto che ti amo? - Insisto sempre visibilmente scocciato.   
\- Mai, nemmeno mezzo. Ma Seby così mi metti ansia... - E poi sbotto:   
\- E allora perché diavolo mi credi un razzista? Sei un ragazzo di colore e non ho mai amato qualcuno più di te, questa è la mia più grande dimostrazione antirazzista! - Lewis a questo punto capisce cosa mi è successo e non ride, perché se che troverei il modo di ucciderlo.   
Però sembra più rilassato nel sapere cosa mi prende perché evidentemente non la reputa una cosa grave.   
\- Io so che non sei razzista, non ho mai messo in dubbio questo e nemmeno lo farei... - Dice paziente.   
\- E allora perché insisti con quella storia dello schierarsi apertamente da una parte? - E già il solo fatto che io ho un profilo segreto su quella merda di Instagram solo per sapere cosa pubblica dovrebbe fargli capire quanto è importante per me. Perché mi dice cosa pensa e anche se non lo fa lo so, ma voglio ugualmente sapere cosa pubblica, cosa pensa, cosa dice.   
\- Ma non è rivolto a te! È rivolto alle migliaia di persone che se ne stanno ancora zitte nel loro cantuccio a... -   
\- Ma che ne sai che non sono come me? Che non dicono nulla perché non ne hanno bisogno? Perché è già evidente nel loro quotidiano quale sia la loro posizione? Perché o lottano tutti in modo plateale o sono nel torto? Non esistono solo i tuoi metodi! - Sono davvero esasperato e quando lo sono parto in quarta, lui lo sa ed è il suo turno di sorbirmi come ho fatto io l’altra volta.   
Lewis sospira, fa per parlare ma poi si zittisce, ci ripensa e poi ci riprova ancora più calmo e cauto:   
\- Hai ragione. Ma io parlo a chi sta zitto perché è un codardo e non vuole schierarsi, a chi pensa che non è una sua battaglia, a chi non gliene frega un cazzo. Non parlo a chi gli importa ma la combatte in un certo modo. - Ora mi fermo io. Un lato di me sa che ha ragione anche lui, ma so di averlo anche io.   
\- Però ferisci le persone sbagliate. Quelle a cui non fotte un cazzo non ne vengono toccate. - Ribatto poi meno furioso, ma comunque sostenuto e convinto.   
\- Mi dispiace, ma io combatto a modo mio, come tu lo fai a modo tuo e non metto in discussione il tuo metodo o che tu lo faccia. So che non sei razzista, non lo direi mai. - Scuoto la testa mentre mi mordo la bocca e mi siedo dopo aver percorso tutto il perimetro esterno in poche falcate.   
\- È solo che... non so, forse vorrei fare di più... sai, per me manifestare e fare discorsi pubblici non serve a nulla, sono solo parole e dimostrazioni che lasciano il tempo che trovano. Non critico chi le fa, tu lotti così e fai bene. Ma per me... cioè, come posso dire. Serve, ma non è quello che cambierà il mondo, capisci? Non servono parole, ma più fatti utili, davvero utili. Ed io vorrei fare di più. L’idea che ti possa succedere qualcosa solo perché sei di colore e basta mi fa venire su un’angoscia... - E lo so che lui è ricco e famoso e protetto, però se fosse una persona normale l’amerei comunque, ma sarebbe in pericolo come lo sono tutti.   
È così triste ed angosciante questo pensiero. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio dove mi metto a fissare le ginocchia, la sua vocina dolce mi risuona di nuovo all’orecchio.   
\- Saprò come tirarti su appena ci vediamo. E sai quando sarà? - A questo sorrido.   
\- Presto! - Esplodo con entusiasmo, come se mi avessero staccato una spina ed attaccato un’altra.   
\- Molto presto! - Ribatte lui altrettanto felice. Così ci mettiamo a sorridere insieme pieni di speranza, nella consapevolezza che quella luce che finalmente vediamo questa volta è davvero a portata di mano e la toccheremo e ci spazzerà via tutte le ansie, lo stress, le angosce e le insicurezze.   
\- Sono suscettibile, sento lo stress per la lontananza come tutti... - Ammetto poi in una sorta di scuse miti e mortificate. Lo sento sorridere dolcemente e chiudo gli occhi immaginando il suo sorriso meraviglioso mentre non vede l’ora di vedermi.   
\- Ormai mancano pochissimi giorni. Mercoledì ci vediamo in Austria, nessuno saprà che noi siamo già lì. Un giorno intero solo per noi. -   
Mi pizzicano gli occhi e devo chiuderli e aprirli e stringerli un paio di volte per evitare di piangere come un idiota.   
\- Non vedo l’ora. - Dico solo con voce tremolante. A questo punto uno del team mi chiama per rientrare e riprendere le ultime riunioni e messe a punto, c’è anche Charles oggi, è la prima volta che lo rivedo dall’Australia.   
Si faranno i test in un circuito diverso perché la stagione è stata modificata e la seconda corsa italiana sarà qua, così dobbiamo provarla almeno un po’.   
Anche con Charles è strano perché l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti eravamo compagni e pensavamo lo saremmo stati ancora un altro anno almeno, invece ora sappiamo che questo sarà l’ultimo anno e lui è intelligente e sa che in mezzo alla mia decisione c’è anche lui. Non lui direttamente, ma lui per il modo in cui sarà gestito rispetto a me. Se verrà mai gestito. Perché al meglio può capitare che gli facciano fare tutto ciò che vuole.   
Non ho rancore con Charles, vuole vincere e vincerà e fa di tutto per riuscirci. Ci sono rimasto male l’anno scorso perché avevo un’idea più di squadra di quanto l’avesse lui, ma poi ho solo aperto gli occhi.   
È come è.   
Siamo due piloti ed entrambi vogliamo vincere.   
Saluto Lewis dandogli appuntamento a stasera per la telefonata di rito o al massimo domani ed entrando nei corridoi passiamo davanti alla zona relax dove c’è Charles col cellulare che scrive e beve un caffè, così mi fermo per salutarlo come si deve, visto che prima ero preso male da Lewis e non l’ho quasi cagato.   
Lui sorpreso mi guarda e mi valuta in un istante per capire come sarò nei suoi confronti, ma lo saluto con una stretta vigorosa ed una pacca sulla spalla che ricambia. Ulteriormente ci sorridiamo, lui sollevato e meravigliato insieme, io deciso.   
\- Come va? - Chiedo poi, lui annuisce.   
\- Bene, tu? - Annuisco anche io poi faccio un gesto vago con la testa.  
\- Poteva andare meglio... - Lui si oscura per un momento e decide di affrontare subito l’enorme elefante che c’è fra noi.   
\- Mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose... spero che fra noi sia tutto a posto.. - Appena lo dice capisco che lui non sa. Nessuno lo sa. Tutti sanno quello che Binotto ha detto in giro, ovvero che è stata una scelta consensuale da parte di entrambi, quella di separarci a fine stagione, ma non è vero. Non lo sa nemmeno lui. Alla fine dello scorso anno avevo semplicemente accettato la situazione e capito che non posso fargli una colpa per essere un ragazzo che vuole vincere a tutti i costi. Non che poi questo ci abbia reso di nuovo amici.   
Onestamente non so cosa siamo io e lui, non siamo mai stati compagni, nemmeno amici, ma non siamo semplici rivali.   
Sappiamo molte cose uno dell’altro che altri non sanno, passiamo del tempo insieme... però se devo dirti cosa siamo, non lo so.   
Però forse non ha molta importanza, dopotutto siamo qua insieme a fare la stessa cosa. Così alzo il mento in segno di sfida, senza ancora sapere quando dirgli la verità. Né se dirla pubblicamente o no.   
È l’ultimo anno insieme, l’ultimo mio in rossa, la macchina dei miei sogni.   
\- Vinca il migliore. - Gli dico infine solenne. Lui si raddrizza, trattiene il fiato e capisce che non ce l’ho con lui, anche se centra in qualche modo in quello che è successo.   
Però vedo la punta di ammirazione che mi piace. Quella di chi guarda una persona forte e coraggiosa.   
\- Vinca il migliore. - Dice solamente.  
Con questo va tutto a posto, fra noi.  
Per il momento. 


End file.
